warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Last Hope/Chapter 9
Chapter description :Bumblestripe criticizes Dovewing's tree-climbing skills and Dovewing retorts to him that she's doing what he told her to do. Bumblestripe informs her that if everyone climbed the trunk in battle, it would be chaos. He demonstrates by jumping onto a branch above him. Dovewing tries to replicate, but Bumblestripe criticizes saying that she'll let the enemy know where they are because of her rattling leaves. She holds her tongue at Bumblestripe and disregards her thought about even being more than friends with him. :Dovewing grumbles to Brambleclaw about the amount of time they had spent tree-climbing, saying there was no such thing as SquirrelClan. Bumblestripe told her to quite as Brambleclaw is about to leap, scaring Toadstep in the process. Brambleclaw tells Dovewing that he realizes that tree-climbing is not for everyone, but it would be valuable in battles and attacks. Dovewing complains saying that she is tired of Bumblestripe treating her as if she has never climbed a tree before, embarrassing Bumblestripe. She asks if they could move on to different types of moves like drop attacks, and suggest they even go hunting. Brambleclaw and Bumblestripe have a discussion about Dovewing's preparedness for drop attacks and Bumblestripe remarks saying she would be better practicing how to fall out of trees. :Dovewing, reluctantly, jumps as high as she can and as far away from Bumblestripe and Brambleclaw, which reminds her of Tigerheart. Her ears prick as the sound of ShadowClan voices pierce her ears. She recognizes Ratscar and Blackstar's voices having a conversation over Lionblaze's attack on a patrol earlier. Dovewing quickly gets back to floor level and tells the training group that she had heard ShadowClan warriors coming their way. Brambleclaw claims that it is an invasion but Dovewing quickly dismisses his statement by claiming it is a small patrol. Toadstep claims that they should find the ShadowClan patrol and escort them, but Dovewing says they should warn Firestar beforehand. :Just as Dovewing, Bumblestripe, Toadstep, and Brambleclaw reach the hollow, Tigerheart and Ratscar emerge from the slope, along with Stoatpaw. Blackstar approaches Dovewing and her Clanmates asking to speak with Firestar. Brambleclaw signals to the stone that Firestar is perched on. Dovewing whispers to Firestar that they are coming to talk about the fight with Lionblaze. :As Lionblaze exits the warrior's den to Firestar's call, he asks the ThunderClan leader what Blackstar is doing in their territory. Blackstar immediately charges in telling Lionblaze he knows exactly why they are here. Firestar, then, interjects Blackstar and admits to him that Lionblaze did cross into ShadowClan territory and started a fight. He adds that ThunderClan warriors do not lie after Ratscar had made a rude remark. Lionblaze, soon afterward, apologizes for his actions at the ShadowClan border. Blackstar taunts Firestar, telling him that it isn't a good idea to lose his control at this point in time. Firestar retorts back and asks the ShadowClan patrol to leave. Blackstar refuses unless he is promised that ThunderClan warriors will stay off ShadowClan territory. Lionblaze admits he had only crossed the border once, but Stoatpaw blurts that there was another scent. Dovewing takes a glance at Tigerheart who is nervously looking down at his paws. Firestar once again asks Blackstar and his patrol to leave after he agrees that no ThunderClan warrior will trespass their borders. :As the ShadowClan patrol leaves, she catches a glance with Tigerheart, making her feel hot and embarrassed. Bumblestripe walks in front of her and asks if she wants to go hunting as she had mentioned before, but Dovewing doesn't recall. Bumblestripe takes a glance at the area the ShadowClan cats had left through, and assures her that they would make sure they have crossed the border as well. Dovewing agrees and invites Foxleap, feeling uncomfortable hunting alone with Bumblestripe. Foxleap joins along with Blossomfall in the interest of making sure the ShadowClan patrol has crossed the border. The cats, minus Dovewing, scurry out of camp. Dovewing takes a final sniff of the air and smells the faint scent of Tigerheart. :As the patrol starts making their way through the forest, Bumblestripe asks if Dovewing wants to check the ShadowClan border with them. She denies and replies saying she'll check the beeches. A hiss from a nearby bush makes her jump. She smells the air to identify what the sound probably came from. She realizes it's Tigerheart's scent and looks around quickly to see if any of her Clanmates are around. Tigerheart reassures her that her Clanmates are busy looking for the ShadowClan leader. Dovewing asks how he knew she would walk out of the hollow, to which Tigerheart replies is just a hunch and adding that he doesn't get to be in ThunderClan territory that often. The two cats tell each other how much they miss one another and they set up a date at the Twoleg nest before moon-high. Dovewing's heart soars as Tigerheart's gaze swifts over her. :Bumblestripe interrupts Dovewing's thoughts by asking if she found any scents. She claims she had and they must of made a detour on the way to the border. Bumblestripe replies saying ShadowClan cats have always been fox-hearted. Dovewing finishes Bumblestripe's statement in her thoughts, adding that they're incredibly handsome as well. :Bumblestripe looks down at Dovewing and apologizes to her about being a pain during their tree-training session. Dovewing accepts his apology and they go hunting in the opposite direction Tigerheart had left, in case his scent is lingering. :Dovewing and Tigerheart walk around the Twoleg nest and along and beaver trail. They reminisce on old memories and feelings they have about their past and now present selves. Dovewing begins thinking about the battle with the Dark Forest beginning to rise, but she pushes them away to be with Tigerheart. She whispers to the tom that he might be living in ThunderClan with kits of their own. Tigerheart takes a step back and asks if that is the first thing on her mind at the moment, not trying to hurt Dovewing. Dovewing, obviously taken aback, retracts her statement and plays off her statement. Suddenly the gray warrior's ear's prick to the sound of unfamiliar voices, filled with anger in the distance. She assumes the possibility of Firestar ordering a night patrol. Tigerheart brings her back to reality and asks to race her. Dovewing chases him around the Twoleg nest, seeing Tigerheart's pelt flash between trees and branches. She pushes the murmuring and voices from her head, hoping that her Clanmates will be safe without her tonight. Characters Major }} Minor *Tigerheart *Brambleclaw *Ratscar *Blackstar *Firestar *Stoatpaw *Lionblaze *Foxleap *Blossomfall *Toadstep }} Notes and references de:Die letzte Hoffnung/Kapitel 9 Category:The Last Hope Category:Chapter subpages Category:Omen of the Stars arc